Putting on a Show
by WickedlyTalentedToni
Summary: Due to a bet with the FBI, Director Shepard finds herself organizing a Halloween production of the musical 'Wicked'. How will the casting go and what will ensue with the agents clearly being taken out of their comfort zones? Tiva, Mcabby, Jibbs. Story better than summary
1. 00: A bad day and a conference

**Putting on a show**

**Summary: A bet with the director of the FBI over who could produce the best show for halloween has Director Shepard organising a production of the musical 'Wicked'. How will the casting go and what will ensue with the agents of NCIS clearly being taken out of their comfort zone.**

**AN: Ok...my first fanfic. In this both Kate and Jenny are still alive because I like them so much but Ziva is still a part of NCIS as she joined after Ari nearly killed Kate. The story is set around season 6 in terms of timeline. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Wicked, just the crazy idea of merging them together like this.**

00: A bad day and a conference

Director Shepard was growing tired of the day already and it hadn't even hit noon. Her morning coffee had been interrupted by Cynthia bringing her an urgent call from Tobias Fornell of the FBI. In her opinion nothing coming from that man seemed to give her good news. Today was no different as she listened to what he had to say. It seemed that a certain agent had once again gone over her head in an effort to try and solve the most recent case to come in. "Agent Fornell. I know he has a rather roundabout way of doing things but you and I both know if anyone can solve the case it is him." She knew that of all the FBI agents she could speak to he was the only one who would begin to understand. The response she recieved was much less positive than she hoped for. "Try telling that to my director. He wants a video conference with you at eleven so if I were you I would be in MTAC ready by five to cause he is like Gibbs without his coffee at the moment." Rolling her eyes she thanked Tobias for his warning before ending the phone call. The woman took a minute to clear her head before letting out a very audible sigh. The redhead asked Cynthia to summon a certain agent to her office before retreating back to her desk to try and finish her coffee before what she knew was about to come.

She had timed it just perfectly, throwing the empty coffee cup into the trash can underneath her desk just before her door came crashing open without any warning. The woman found it strange that she was so used to this occurence that it didn't make her jump anymore when it did happen. "I have a door for a reason Jethro," she remarked in a slightly snide manner. The man who had just entered the room just raised his eyebrows slightly in response. "Well, I can go back out if you want Jen but I was told you wanted to see me." At this the woman raised her own eyebrows. She gestured for the man to sit down and he took the seat on the opposite side of her desk. Surveying his attitude she judged that he had not been deprived of his morning coffee like some mornings which made things a bit easier when it came to reprimanding him. "Agent Gibbs." At that title Gibbs had to surpress a sigh. He knew the director well enough to know that she only addressed him like that in her office if there were others present or he was in trouble for something or another.

He knew better than to not pay attention as Jenny continued. "I've just had a call from your friend Fornell. Care to explain what you were doing getting Agent McGee to snoop around the FBI files on the Fazelli case without any authorisation?" This time the man didn't hold back his sigh with the intention of his boss hearing it. All this time and she still didn't see why he didn't always go through the official channels. "FBI were hiding something, Director. Do you really think they would have agreed to let us poke around and find it?" Jenny could easily see the point her agent was making but knew she shouldn't show that in front of him. The man needed to be kept in check and admitting she would probably have done the same was not a good way to accomplish that. "You tell that to their Director who I happen to have to video conference with at eleven." There was a mutual silence between the two as they took in the situation, each daring the other to make the first move. Eventually the man had had enough and got up from his seat to head towards the door. He spoke calmly to his boss but she wasn't fooled by his voice. That voice told when he was at his most annoyed. "You wanted to be Director, Jen. You handle the FBI. Meanwhile me and my team will be trying to find out who killed this marine." Before the woman could utter a response the door had slammed shut.

It hardly felt like any time had passed at all when the director of NCIS found herself in MTAC ready and waiting for the feed to go live with the director of the FBI even though he wasn't due on the line for five more minutes. She had been forced to abandon the coffee she had not long made and leave it by her usual seat as she stood in view of the screen ready. The screen flickered into life right on the cue of one of the technicians and Jenny took a deep breath before gazing at the face now being displayed in front of her. The two directors greeted each other formally before getting straight down to the business at hand. They were on opposite sides of the table but both had an impatience for idle chatter until after business was done with them each having an agency to run. "Lets cut to the chase here Director Shepard. I would like to know why your agents have been snooping around our files." The woman wasn't fazed by the man's attitude towards her and had her reply prepared within seconds. "If you hadn't been hiding information that is vital to our case they wouldn't have had to." At her comment she could see the director of the FBI sour a little in the face but it actually made her feel better rather than worse. The truth had a knack of hurting and this had only futher proved the point. Knowing he was beaten, the man wanted to get the conference over with so replied hastily to try and get the woman off the line. "Look. I have enough to do running this place without trouble from NCIS. Not to mention having to try and organize a show at the same time."

"A show?" It was the first the woman had heard about anything at the sort going on within the FBI and it had peaked her curiosity. The man gave a sigh. He really hadn't meant to let that bit slip in front of the director of NCIS. Now the only option left was to tell the truth and it wasn't exactly a positive one. "Truth is the FBI haven't exactly got a good image with the public at the moment and a halloween show was SECNAV's idea of trying to bridge the gaps as to speak." Jenny found the thought rather amusing and failed miserably to contain a small giggle. If there was anything that would give the man on the screen hell it was trying to save his agency's reputation with his agents making fools of themselves in public. It seemed to irritate the man and his response was snappy. "Think you could do it better Shepard?" At that she raised her eyebrows slightly in mock amusement. "I don't have to try since I can keep my agency under control in public." Jenny had thought this might end the conversation prematurely but it seemed the other director had a different idea. "How about making this interesting. If you can control your agency well enough to make a better halloween show then your christmas party is on us but if not it is the other way round. Let the public be the judge." Catching the glint of determination in the woman's eye he could see she was caught right in the weak spot. There was no way she would back down from a challenge. Jenny ignored the glances being thrown her way by the technicians in MTAC as she accepted the challenge with the proviso that the FBI do their performance first since they had a head start. It was all agreed and the conference ended.

Back in her office the director was deep in thought. Taking on the challenge of the FBI had seemed the right thing to do in the spur of the moment but she really had no idea how to begin to tackle it. What were they even going to perform out of the amazing variety of shows there were to choose from. At least there was the whole halloween thing to narrow it all down. _Think Jennifer_, she told herself. _What do people associate with halloween. I don't remember any good shows about zombies so they are out. Ghosts. I suppose we could do 'The Woman in Black' but that will be a bit too dark so would pretty much be for adults only. Wait, of course. Witches. I know exactly what to do. _With her new brainwave she typed a global email on her computer before sending it to all NCIS staff.

**NCIS employees,**

**It has been decided this year we will be putting on a show for the public to celebrate halloween. I have chosen the musical Wicked as our performance to tie in with the theme. Auditions will start next week and will be mandatory for all staff in the hopes of finding the best talent for the show. I wish you all the best of luck with this.**

**NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard**

**AN: How did I do for my first chapter? This one is more to set up the plot than anything else but things will start to get more interesting soon I promise. Please leave me a review so I know what to improve.**


	2. 01: Good News?

**AN: Ok. Here comes the next chapter. Things start to get more interesting nearer the end of the chapter in terms of plot but I am sure you want to see the general reaction to that email. Also, thanks to my 'Wicked' twin, FromMy-GREEN-Perspective, for being my first reviewer :)**

**Disclaimer: You mean putting it last chapter wasn't enough? Only the plot idea is mine, not Wicked or NCIS**

01: Good News?

Within a day of the whole of NCIS recieving the same email the atmosphere in the bullpen had changed in a way that was slightly unexpected. The general conversation about the show seemed to split into two different sides. There were the ones who were complaining about being forced to audition and planning how best to not end up in the show and the ones who were actually excited for it and wondering what to do for their audition pieces. There was an unusual buzz in the air around headquarters since nothing like this had taken place before. The area decicated to the MCRT was no different. Ziva and McGee were already sat at their desks when they spotted Tony getting out of the elevator with his earphones in. "Wonder what he's listening to," McGee called to Ziva. The woman merely raised an eyebrow before getting up to go towards the restrooms, giving a nod as she passed Tony. As the senior agent reached his desk Ziva snuck up behind it and grabbed one the earphones from his ear, quickly putting it to his own to hear the music. She recognized the song and gave a small smile that only ended when the earpiece was yanked away from her. Boy was she going to make fun of the man for this one."Hey! What was that for Zee-vah?" McGee laughed at Tony's reaction until Ziva responded that he had wanted to know what the man was listening to so she found out. The young agent was sure his prankster colleague would pay him back sometime. He was quiet for a minute before asking what he really wanted to know. "So. What song was it Ziva?"

The isreali looked at Tony before responding happily. "Dancing through life from Wicked." McGee had to surpress a snigger as his colleague's face started to express a slight tone of annoyance. "Well if I am going to be auditioning for this thing I might as well know what it is all about." The two other agents considered this excuse for a moment, leaving their area of the bullpen in silence. As usual, the silence was broken by Tony. "What I don't get is how Ziva knew what the song was." At this all eyes turned to the female agent. She explained that her reasons were the same as Tony's and the other two seemed to accept that to be true. To try and diffuse the subject of the actual song, teh woman asked her colleagues what role they were thinking of trying to get. Tony announced he would rather like to play Fiyero to which Ziva raised her eyebrows slightly and McGee's face curved into a smile. "You're brainless enough for it Tony," came a voice from just in front of the group. Ziva smiled at the new arrival as they moved in closer to the others. "Thanks for that Kate. Good morning to you too," came the senior agent's response. The brunette in question chuckled slightly. The talk of the upcoming auditions continued and soon they came to a part of the topic they were all very interested in indeed. "I so wish I could see Gibbs when he auditions," Tony started. "Talk about a once in a lifetime opportunity." The rest of the team were silent during this comment for good reason.

"Audition for what DiNozzo?" The voice of the team leader cut across the area and Tony quickly turned around to face the man. "Morning boss. If you must know we were talking about the Wicked production Director Shepard is getting everyone to put on for halloween. It was in the email she sent round yesterday." The look on the grey haired man's face told the rest of the team that he clearly hadn't read the email. He commented in a rather deadpan manner that there was no way he was going to audition when he had better things to do like solving their most recent case. At that time the director had come down from MTAC to give Gibbs an update and on hearing his words she spoke loud and clear to get his attention. "I really didn't guess you would say that Jethro. If only I had decided to make the auditions mandatory. Oh wait, I did and I have." DiNozzo couldn't help but snigger at the exchange, only stopping when he caught the look in his boss' eyes that usually means he would be getting a headslap anytime soon. Now there was silence in the area the director gave the information she had initially made the journey there to relay. "Anyway, your team is scheduled for the auditions next tuesday from noon to 2pm. If you aren't there you better have one good excuse." With that Jenny left the MCRT to their thoughts. Gibbs just muttered a few words about going down to Abby's lab and made a silent exit, clearly showing his annoyance at the news he had just recieved. However, as he passed Tony his hand reached to the man's head and the team leader smiled slightly.

The first thing the man noticed was the lack of the heavy music that Abby was rather famous for around headquarters. Instead there was a song playing that Gibbs didn't recognize. The lyrics were something about teaching someone how to be popular and them having an awfully long way to go. He caught sight of the gothic scientist and went towards her. "Abby. What's with the music?" At his voice the woman reached for her remote and turned off the song that was playing. "Sorry Gibbs. Now what can I do for you?" She asked this even though she knew what the answer would most likely be. It was her way of stalling him in the hope she would have some sort of results before he replied. Sure enough there was an alert to be heard on her computer just before the man answered with his trademark "Whatcha got for me Abs?" They both went over to the screen and Abby explained the results that had just appeared on her screen. It turned out the blood on a knife found at the scene didn't match the victim and was in fact most likely planted to try and throw them off the trail. Abby quickly ran a code to try and match the blood to it's owner. "So, when are you guys called to do your auditions?" He groaned at the goth's question and merely replied next tuesday. This excited the woman and she continued the topic, much to the agent's annoyance. "I know you will get an awesome part. I like Glinda's happiness but I couldn't wear pink in public like that so I can't be her. I will probably try and go for Elphaba, or even Nessarose." The man she was talking to kept a stoic face throughout and merely told her to focus once she had finished. Minutes later there was result on the screen and Gibbs thanked Abby before leaving.

It had been a long day for the team with only what Abby had found to help them narrow down their investigation and they had all gone their seperate ways home to rest for the night. That was the general idea but that night found Tony knocking on Ziva's door with pizza and a movie in hand. After a lot of convincing Ziva had finally agreed a few months back to let him teach her more about movies so friday night was always movie night. Having had no response he placed down what he was carrying and delved into his pocked for the key his colleague had given him a month ago just in case he arrived before she got home. Surprisingly when he entered the apartment the lights were already on but the mystery was solved seconds later when he first heard the sound of a running shower. He could also hear singing. It didn't take him too long to recognize the song as one from the Wicked cast recording he had downloaded to his ipod the night before. He eventually remembered it being called Defying Gravity. The biggest surprise though was the voice. He had never heard Ziva sing before and had to admit she was really good. _I knew she was lying earlier_, he thought to himself. _She really is into this stuff by the sounds of it. _He listened silently until the shower could no longer be heard and he quickly relocated to the living room and put down the boxes he was carrying. Ziva dressed quickly and came out to see her colleague resting on her couch with a smile on his face. The sight caused a slight blush on her own face. "How long have you been here?" His smile widened at the question and the man answered before he could help it. "Long enough." The woman sighed but then sat on the couch next to him.

**AN: There you go. I am sure you guys all know what song Abby had on in her lab. I just couldn't resist the idea of Gibbs walking in when it was playing. Anyways, hope you liked it and be sure to leave a review on your way out :) Until next time**


	3. 02: Of Attitude and Auditions

**AN: The weekend is here so hopefully I can get a couple of chapters up by Monday. My muse is on fire at the moment so that should help. Thanks to FromMy-GREEN-Perspective for reviewing the last chapter. Glad you enjoyed it :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them there would be Tiva/Mcabby babies in 'NCIS' and Fiyeraba babies in 'Wicked' but there isn't so obviously I don't :)**

02: Of Attitude and Auditions

The following Tuesday saw five NCIS employees waiting in a hallway only metres away from one of the bigger meeting rooms in the building. Abby, who had been given the same audition slot as the agents of the MCRT, was pacing the area almost frantically. "Uggh...How long is Gibbs going to take?" It had been almost 30 minutes since the infamous leader of the team had been called in to audition and the others were starting to get slightly restless whether with excitement or nerves. "Abby, calm down. I think all that caffiene is making you even jumpier than usual." The black haired woman glared slightly at Ziva for her comment but had to admit the woman had a point. It was already her fourth caf-pow of the day. There was silence for another few minutes before a door started to open down the hallway, turning everyone's heads towards it.

"I haven't released you yet Agent Gibbs," came the angry voice of their director. Tony and Ziva both raised their eyebrows when the words reached their ears "I've done what you asked seven times director. Seven," was the response she got back from her agents. She reprimanded him for still not doing it properly after so many attempts and those watching the scene unfold were all having to surpress laughter at the situation. Gibbs replied that since he had done the mandatory audition he was free to leave at any time before storming down the corridor without even a glance at his team and his favourite forensic scientist. It was then the others were free to let out the giggles that had been held back. They only stopped when McGee was called to audition and he walked down the corridor with a face that was sightly paler than it had been that morning.

When the youngest agent of the team emerged from the audition room all attention in the hallway was focused on him. "So. What was it like McMunchkin?" Tony couldn't help but ask. One reason was that he wanted to know exactly what McGee had been put through and the other was that he wanted to be prepared for his own audition. "Just what you would expect. There was singing, dancing and reading from a script." The response seemed to satisfy DiNozzo and he stepped back from the group to lean against one of the walls and relax a little. Abby was curious now and asked her friend how his audition had been. "You should have seen me Abby. I only just managed not to get my words muddled up." Hearing this Kate reassured him it probably hadn't gone as poorly as he felt and that feeling like that was sometimes the sign of a good audition. There was little time for her to say more as the woman was called up next into the room by the director. After Kate came out it was Abby's turn leaving Tony to start getting annoyed and make a point of expressing his hate for being last to do anything. Kate merely smiled and teased him by saying she hoped Ziva was next just to annoy him before leaving only two agents left in the hallway.

Abby was done with her audition and came bounding down the hallway humming a tune and waving as she passed her two colleagues. Seconds later the goth disappeared from sight and was on her way back to her precious lab. The director called for Ziva and Tony straightened up immediately. He had wanted to give her some sort of encouragement before her audition since there was a slight nervousness to the woman that was rather rare and it seemed to relate to the show. _Think of something DiNozzo_, he willed himself lightly as the woman beside him started to move forward. "Ziva," he called to get her attention. _Now say something. Anything. Come on or she will walk away any second. _His mouth opened and the first thing that came to his head was what she heard. "Pretend you're in the shower. It might help a little with any nerves." At this the woman scowled but them formed her mouth into a slight smile. It wasn't much but coming from Tony it seemed like a wealth of encouragment to her. It was those words that were ringing in her head as she went down the corridor for her audition. When she came out there was no tell tale expression on her face so her colleague couldn't tell what had taken place in the room. Not that he had time to dwell on that as it was finally his turn to try and show what he was made of.

That evening Director Shepard was working late in her office, her fingers rapidly pressing the keys of her computer keyboard as she tried to figure out her thoughts so far. It had been an interesting day of show auditions and so far there seemed to be more theatrical talent within NCIS than the woman had first anticipated. The day had certainly came with a few surprises and they made it even more difficult to try and figure out a plan. Looking back at the day she knew the biggest surprise had been the agents from the MCRT and Abby. Jenny hadn't really known what to expect from any of them except Gibbs. It didn't take too much thought to know he wouldn't put any effort into something he badly wanted to avoid even if she knew he had the talent from back when they were partners. McGee had lacked confidence but overall gave a fair performance that practice would improve. Kate had a solid audition that proved she had the talent needed. Although Jenny had worked with Ziva before the isreali came to NCIS, the woman had never heard her friend sing and it surprised her in a good way. The last audition of that group was definitely the most entertaining but she had already known about Tony's natural knack for comedy. She sat at her computer and typed up some possible ideas before going home to sleep. Tomorrow was the last day of auditions and she wanted to be well rested for it.

**AN: We pretty much all knew Gibbs wasn't gonna take it lying down now didn't we? I promise the cast will be revealed next chapter for all to see. Until next time :)**


	4. 03: What is this feeling?

**AN: Here we are. Lets see how the team reacts when the cast list comes out. **

**Disclaimer: Yep, Still own nothing**

03: What is this feeling?

It was just over a week since the auditions and the chatter around headquarters had slowly started turning towards other topics than the show. Most of the teams were rather busy with new cases coming in and the MCRT was no exception. They had only just solved the Fazelli case a couple of days before they had been called to the scene of a dead petty officer found in a nightclub bathroom. Between the five agents, Ducky and Jimmy they were able to process the crime scene in a decent time before heading back to headquarters with the body and the evidence. Arriving there Tony was the first to get out of the van. "Thank goodness we got here in one piece. Next time you drive back i'm walking Ziva." He recieved a death glare from the isreali in response but the man simply smiled at her. Kate was the last one to get out of the van and rolled her eyebrows at her colleagues. "Maybe a bit slower Zi. We wanna keep the evidence intact." The ex-assassin pretended not to hear the woman and started to walk to the elevator that would lead to the bullpen, signalling to Kate to follow. She did so, leaving Tony to gather up the evidence since McGee had left the crime scene with Gibbs to question a witness. He sighed and picked up what they had managed to collect before taking it down to Abby's lab for analysis.

Meanwhile Kate and Ziva were at their desks already trying to get as much relevant information as they could on their most recent case. Ziva was looking into the victim's history and Kate was starting to look at the CCTV footage from the club. When Tony came back from delivering the evidence he offered to go and get food since it seemed there was going to be a long day of working ahead. The two women continued to work in his absence in the hope that something useful would turn up soon. It had been near enough half an hour before Kate stood up and put the feed from her screen on the plasma. "Hey. What do you make of this?" Ziva focused her attention on the CCTV footage of a man walking into the bathroom only a few minutes after the victim and coming out alone and seemingly not wanting to be noticed on his way out of the main room of the nightclub. "Seems like someone has a secret. Might be worth talking to. We should get the footage to Abby. See if she can make an ID." Kate got up ready to go to Abby's lab when the person she was about to visit came sprinting into the bullpen. "Guys, guys. Jimmy just told me. The cast list for the show is up!" Half of the bullpen could hear her and turned to watch as she near enough dragged both Kate and Ziva towards the board where a single sheet of paper was visible

Ziva was the first of the three to reach the front of the crowd that had gathered around the board to check if their name was listed. The people who had seen the list and left so far showed a mixture of joy, annoyance and worry. Her eyes scanned the list quickly trying to focus on the names and then to her surprise her own name was printed on one of the top rows of the sheet. There was no way she would be able to contain the resulting smile even if other people were probably glaring at her right now.

**Elphaba- Ziva David**

First she was shocked. Had she really just been chosen to do the main role? She hadn't actually thought about what would happen if she was actually casted in the show let alone as Elphaba. After her audition she felt she had done awful but it can't have been the case considering what had happened. The thought made her rather proud. The isreali had managed to get the main role in a musical and although it was only a work production it was still kind of exciting even though she didn't usually feel any joy over doing things that involved getting up in front of the public. Now the woman knew her place in the production she focused on the other names printed on the paper. The first to catch her eye was two names below her own and it made her raise her eyebrows and let out a sigh.

**Fiyero- Anthony DiNozzo**

Of all the men that worked from NCIS they had to pick Tony to play her character's love interest. In some ways she wasn't suprised at that casting. Thinking of what she knew about the character he seemed a very similar personality to her work colleague. The woman just couldn't understand why that perfect casting had to happen when she was playing Elphaba. The man in question just had to make an appearance next to Ziva at that moment having returned from getting lunch for the team and hearing about the list having been put up. Looking at the names brought a slight mischevious smile to his lips as he turned to the isreali. "Looks like we are going to be working together a lot sweetcheeks." Ziva merely rolled her eyes and threatened to kill the director with a slight tone of hunor in her voice. "If you do that i'll help you clean up the evidence," Abby responded from behind the brunette. One more look at the list was all Ziva needed to know exactly why.

**Glinda- Abigail Sciuto**

As soon as Abby had read her name on the list she was cursing the amount of caf-pow's she had consumed before her audition. Maybe if she hadn't been so hyper in the auditions then it would have been easier for her to get a different role instead of being doomed to wear a blonde wig and a lot of girly outfits in front of the public. Sure she had worn a blonde wig for halloween once as part of her Marilyn Monroe costume but that was different. Only people she knew had seen her in that. Maybe there was some way to get out of it. The director couldn't really force her to do that, right? It was a pity because Glinda's cheery personality was not far off her own but the character had awful taste in fashion that Abby just couldn't bring herself to think of wearing. Ziva knew what her friend must be thinking and spoke to her kindly. "It's not that bad Abby. Her outfits aren't all pink." The goth thanked her friend with a smile before looking at the rest of the list to see if there was anyone else she knew well on there.

The main cast were near enough all people who she considered her second family. The woman gave Kate a bone crushing hug to congratulate her on sight of her friend's name being next to the role of Nessarose. That meant they would get some scenes together and the scientist was looking forward to that part of it at least. The part of Boq had gone to McGee and Abby scanned the area for him before remembering that Tony had said something earlier about the man going somewhere with Gibbs and not being back until a little later. Making a mental memo to speak to him later she continued to read. It seemed even Ducky and Jimmy had done well even though they wouldn't know it until they had finished with whatever they were doing with the body down in autopsy. When Abby thought about it more thoroughly she could see why Ducky was a good choice for Doctor Dillamond. Jimmy didn't have a major role but was cast both in the ensemble and as the younger version of the wizard for the opening song 'No one mourns the Wicked'. It made her smile when she found that Melena was going to be played by Michelle Lee since it was pretty obvious her and Jimmy were something of an item even if they did try to be discreet. Tony was making a joke about Jimmy being mini Gibbs and Abby started to laught a little until the words sunk in. _A young...Gibbs? _Her eyes flew back to the paper and she saw it. "I think Gibbs is going to kill the director before Ziva even gets a chance."

**Wonderful Wizard of Oz- Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

After quickly reading the names of those chosen for the ensemble, Tony went to go back to his desk and was followed by Abby, Ziva and Kate. "So, who is going to tell the boss when he gets back?" His question was posed with a slight giggle which the rest of them understood. The others were silent since none of them really wanted to be the one to break the news to Gibbs. It was then that the two missing agents of the MCRT emerged from the elevator and the rest were forced to surpress their need for laughter. "So, how was your tip McBoq?" Tony's comment did it's job in confusing McGee and getting him to ask what the nickname was supposed to mean. Abby excitedly explained that the cast list had come out for the show and pulled McGee into a hug that he had to struggle to be released from. Kate watched the scene with a smile on her face. This part of doing the show was quite fun, she decided. People's reactions to their parts had been fun to observe. Tony and Ziva seemed proud, Abby seemed both excited and annoyed at the same time and she could swear McGee had gone slightly paler than when he came out of the elevator. The one she really wanted to see, however, was Gibbs and it looked like there wasn't long to wait. "So. Am I part of this freak show the director is planning?" There was silence between the agents for a minute, none of them wanting to speak first and reveal the news. Tony broke it but instead of saying it outright told his boss to see for himself. There were two minutes in suspense before their leader walked swiftly across the bullpen silently towards the elevator with his eyes narrowed and lips held fimly shut. "Someone's in trouble," Kate announced once the elevator doors had shut behind the grey haired man. They all knew she was telling the truth.

**AN: There we are. It was originally a little different but thinking on things I made a few casting changes after finishing chapter 2. What do you think of the casting? Let me know in a review :) Until next time**


	5. 04: Yelling and deals and fish, oh my!

**AN: Ok. You have all probably been waiting a little impatiently to see the confrontation between Gibbs and Jenny. Sorry it took longer than my other updates but I got busy with work stuff. Here goes but first thanks to my loyal reviewer.**

**FromMy-GREEN-Perspective: Well, you are about to find out (and see why I didn't put anything about it last chapter) ;)**

**Disclaimer: Yep, Still own nothing**

04: Yelling and deals and fish, oh my!

The director was expecting that she would get at least one rather annoyed visitor that day since the moment she pinned the cast list to the wall so made sure to down plenty of coffee to help her deal with it. To her surprise there was nobody for the first hour and more of her own work got done than expected. There was a pile of paperwork that had only grown larger while she had been doing auditions for the show and was not in her office trying to keep on top of it all. At least her deputy had been able to assist in keeping the pile a little bit lower even if he wasn't really the best man for paperwork. With the silence currently remining in her office the woman dared to hope it would last a while yet. It was that positivity that had her start work on a rather large case file that had to be read before any more progress could be made on it. Jenny had made it only just over halfway through the file when she heard voices coming from outside her door. One was quiet and calm but the other came out loud and booming so much that it was easily heard through the door. The director was ready to face the music when the door was thrust open.

"What can I do for you Jethro?" Her question was posed calmly in an attempt to feign innocence even if she knew exactly why he had just burst into her office unannounced. "Don't play ignorant Director. How many times have I told you I want no part in this freak show you have planned and yet you put me in the main cast!" A slight smile came onto the woman's face even though her agent was yelling at her. Did he really think she hadn't thought her argument through before typing his name on the cast list? "What did you expect after your audition? The wizard is prone to putting on a show for everyone and you proved how easily you could play his part by pretending to be so bad when me I was doing your audition, If you have anyone to be angry at it is yourself." It was one of those rare times when Leroy Jethro Gibbs was left completely speechless and Jenny caught a slight incline of defeat in his expression which brought on a look of victory in her own. In that moment she let herself believe that her agent would actually accept her decision with nothing more said to the contrary and maybe that pile of paperwork would get completed a little bit earlier. It seemed as though the man had more up his sleeve though since moments later a small smirk appeared on his face. He hadn't been defeated at all, merely planning his next move.

"Well it seems we have a predicament here Jen since I don't plan on playing any role in this. However, there may be some way we can come to an agreement." The director looked into the grey haired man's eyes and stared directly at him, none of them breaking contact for over a minute before they both broke it together. The woman decided to play her agent's game for a while just to see where it would lead her. His plans were always interesting and this one should be no different. "What would that be, Agent Gibbs?" His eyes widened slightly in mock surprise. He knew to her too well to even consider that she wouldn't have been interested. It had been certain that she would take the bait and now all that was left was to reel in the rod. "First I need to know who you are planning on having direct this so called performance. It won't be you because it would waste too much time that you could be directing." There was a small smile on the woman's face. She had almost forgotten just how well the man knew her mindset. _Guess that is what happens after working together for so long,_ Jenny thought to herself. "I forgot how well you know me Jethro. Deputy Director Vance will be mostly in charge of the production with me assisting when I can." This only seemed to spur the man on as he explained his deal to his boss. At first she thought he was completely out of order with his suggestion and it took him going more into depth for her to see the thought behind it and even start to consider accepting. "I will need time to make my decision. For now go back to your team. I believe you have a case to crack." With that the man turned and left the room, heading towards the elevator that would return him to the bullpen.

None of team Gibbs quite knew how to act when their leader once again emerged from the elevator. His mood seemed more stable but a simple spark could be all that was needed to set him in a bad mood at them for the rest of the day and Gibbs was bad enough on a normal day. He started just like normal, asking the team what they had managed to find out. Kate and Ziva filled the man in on what they had found with the CCTV and informed him that the footage was already down in Abby's lab so that they could hopefully find themselves a killer. McGee also contributed to the conversation having looked into the background of the suspect he and Gibbs had interviewed after departing the crime scene. It seemed the man had a criminal record for theft as a juvenille but nothing since that incident. Gibbs considered the facts and deemed it good work before turning to Tony. "Anything to add, DiNozzo?" The senior agent looked at his boss before shaking his head slowly. The grey haired man walked over to his agent and slapped the back of his head in his usual manner. "Maybe if you weren't daydreaming about that show you somehow got cast in you would have something useful for me." Kate giggled slightly at the comment until Gibbs cut her off with a stare. "Speaking of shows boss. How was your impromptu performance with the director?" It was a risk and Tony knew it but luckily the team's attention was diverted before he could get into any trouble.

All of the MCRT looked and stared when the elevator dinged and the director walked out and silently went over to the board which held the cast list on it and many of those in the bullpen watched in confusion as the paper they had read was taken down and a brand new one replaced it. The woman then walked up the stairs towards MTAC without saying as much as a word to those nearby. There was a scurry to the board to see exactly what had changed either hoping their name had been either added or crossed of the list. It was to their surprise that only one name had been changed. Tony turned to his colleagues in shock upon reading the new list and could only whisper to Ziva. "You think this has anything to do with Gibbs?" There was a devious smile on the isreali's face as she nodded lightly. Ziva knew her old friend probably wouldn't have made the change for anything other than to keep Gibbs in the cast.

**Madame Morrible- Jennifer Sheppard**

Tony then looked at his boss with an expression that was difficult for anyone to read. "I'm guessing it means something. The director casting herself as Horrible Morrible seems somewhat unusual." Ziva had tried her best to sound more curious that questioning in her tone as she addressed her boss. If there was one thing she had learnt with Gibbs it was that you had to play things right if you wanted answers. "It means she accepts." The man was as mysterious as ever with his reply before looking up to see Jenny watching the commotion from just outside MTAC. Her eyes widened as they caught his and the glance they shared said more to each other than any words could. It was a signal for the show to begin. Gibbs walked towards his desk with the hints of a smile on his face. The bait had worked and he had caught himself a fish.

**AN: I didn't want to do it to Jenny but when I was doing the casting I thought Gibbs is so not gonna take this well and would totally make the director do something to keep him in the cast so I decided he gets her to play the fish. Hopefully my next chapeter will come soon so don't forget to review on your way out. Until next time :)**


	6. 05: Causing a commotion

**AN: I know it has been a while but both family situations and techical difficulties have kept me away from my computer. Fear not, for now I am back with even more muse than before.**

**Disclaimer: Pretty obvious I don't own 'Wicked' or NCIS**

05: Causing a commotion

Abby had been waiting since her arrival that morning for the the time to come. The scientist wondered how there were no marks on the floor of the lab from the amount of times she had paced it back and forth in anticipation. Finally the clock told her that it was finally time and the clunck of high heels could soon be heard making their way into the bullpen. It didn't surprise her that most of her firends were already there waiting since most of the people that had been called to the readthrough were the members of the MCRT. The goth greeted her friends happily and took the seat at Ziva's desk since the woman in question was leaning against Tony's while talking to him. It was then that a figure dressed in light blue entered the room from the same direction that Abby had only a minute earlier. "What an interesting afternoon this should shape up to be." Kate merely gave a giggle at the comment while McGee raised his eyebrows slightly. "You wouldn't say that if you saw how Gibbs was holding his coffee this morning Ducky." This statement by McGee made Tony look their way and start to take an interest in the conversation starting near him. There was a smile on his lips as he spoke. "Oh. It'll be interesting all right to see how the boss gets through the day." There was silence but all of those gathered had to agree with their colleague. It was just then that the rest of the group appeared from the elevator including Gibbs, an agent none of the MCRT knew and a very annoyed looking Director. As the three reached the others Jenny shot a look at Gibbs which Tony and Ziva caught onto. "Someone's in trouble," Tony whispered to his partner who smiled lightly. The next thing DiNozzo felt was a sharp pain as his boss slapped him on the back of the head. Silence reigned again as the new arrivals brought seats in from other areas and rested upon them.

The last addition to the group came not from an elevator but down the stairs from MTAC carrying what looked like several large books. Without spekaing the man placed a copy of the script on each desk and handed one to everyone who was perched on a chair away from a desk. When everyone had a copy the Deputy Director addressed his audience. "Ok. I know most of you all know each other quite well but I still want to start off with the basic introductions so if we go around and say who we are and our part in the show. To start off I am Deputy Director Leon Vance and I will be directing the show." Leon then gestured towards Tony to indicate it was his turn next. They went around the area with each in turn intorducing themselves even though in most cases it wasn't necessary. The MCRT found that the man they didn't know was Germaine Nation who had been chosen to play Frex. The last one due to give their introduction was Director Shepard and they all looked towards her. "Is this even necessary Leon? Everybody knows who I am and who I am playing anyway." The man in question simply commented that if Gibbs could go along with it without causing some kind of commotion then she could. Jenny rolled her eyes thinking of a response rather quickly. " I don't cause commotions. I am one." Even the glare the woman gave towards Vance didn't put Ziva off commenting rather instinctively. "I do believe that's my line Director." The Director's eyes narrowed at the remark and almost snapped that she had never heard her friend say that before and therefore it wasn't her line. Gibbs simply smiled and pointed to his boss' copy of the 'Wicked' script while closing his own. "Actually. It is. Page 394." The others gathered had to giggle as the woman checked in her copy and started to look slightly flushed.

The group were snapped back into focus when Leon addressed them all once again. "Alright. I think we all know who is doing what now. Today I just want to do a quick readthrough of act 1 to see how things work with you all. We will skip the musical numbers since that will be something to work on later. I guess that means our first bit will be the mini dialogue just after the opening song. I will read any lines that will be given to the ensemble." Abby gave a small smile at this since looking at the page in question told her that she would be the first cast member to start reading their lines. Their first readthrough and she got to help start it all off. The goth read her lines in a manner way too chirpy for a character who had just seen their best friend disappear in Vance's opinion but he guessed there was time to work on the acting later. He had to laugh at Ziva's first little scene since she already seemed more into her character than he would expect in a first readthrough. Germaine seemed quite into the whole thing too even though his part was small when his character came in to break up the commotion. At one point he swore he could see the isreali roll her eyes at the man who was playing Frex and it was so in character he had to surpress a laugh at the interaction. He had Kate pegged as a rather interesting choice for Nessarose after watching the tape of her audition but was now starting to see that they had chosen right. There was something about the way her lines were spoken that worked.

The first moment that made him lose his composure slightly though was when the character of Madame Morrible entered the mix. He thought the director would just plough through her lines and try to get the whole ordeal over with due to the attitude she had arrived at the bullpen in. The opposite, however, was true and if anything she overdid it all. There was a small time of confusion before he noticed what had already cught the eye of everyone else. Half of the time the woman was staring daggers at Gibbs while reading. A simple readthtrough had already become a silent competition and he had to say unless Gibbs pulled something brilliant from up his sleeve it was going to be round one to Jenny. First though, his attention was distracted by Ducky and Ziva reading the scene between Elphaba and Dr Dillamond after the history class where the message was left on the board. The medical examiner's calm tone made the teacher seem rather like a wise uncle to the green witch and Vance had to admit that was one of the ways he had pictured the relationship between those characters so was rather pleased. Then it was Tony's turn to enter and it was clear he wasn't taking things anywhere near as seriously as the others. In some ways it was rather annoying but in others it couldn't have worked better since some of the lines were meant to be exactly like Tony was delivering them anyway. McGee didn't have that many lines in the first act and the ones he did were delivered rather nervously. The deputy director knew they had to increase the agent's conficence but had to admit the slight nervousness worked for Boq. Then it was the moment all of those gathered had probably been waiting for. Elphaba and Glinda had gone in to see the wizard so it was time to hear Gibbs read his first lines. It seemed that unlike the director he was in a hurry to get things out of the way and as a result his lines were slightly rushed with little character to them whatsoever. During that time Leon Vance noticed a small smirk on the fce of his boss, a smirk that signalled victory. He raised his had won that battle but by the looks of it the war was only just beginning between the director and her most infamous agent.

The first act finally wrapped up as the wizard ordered his guards to find Elphaba. "So then we have Defying Gravity and the curtain goes down for intermission. Overall a pretty good job for a first readthrough," Vance told the group. At that news smiles spread across the faces of many of the cast members. At least they were getting started on the right foot even if there was a long way to go. The deputy director then moved on to what was next in the schedule for them. "Now I did think about reading through act 2 next but after today I thought some of us might want to get into character a little more first so this Friday at noon we are going to have some little hotseating sessions. You might all want to do some research and getting into character beforehand. Now, dismissed." With that he got up from his seat and headed for the elevator. Following as if on cue Ducky said goodbye to everyone before heading back towards autopsy. The director and Gibbs got up at almost the same time to head in the same direction as Vance. "You leaving boss?" Tony questioned the grey haired man before he could walk too far away. "Need a coffee," was the response he was given. To everyone's surprise it was Germaine that spoke up next. "Sir. Isn't there a machine just around the hall." He was greeted with the sort of stare that only one person could master before being told that what the machines dispensed was not coffee. Once the director and his team leader were out of earshot he whispered to Germaine in a deadpan tone. "Welcome to the world of Leroy Jethro Gibbs Agent Nation." He was greeted by a group of all too knowing smiles. Their new aquaintance still had a lot to learn about their boss.

**AN: OK. i have no idea what page the commotion line is really on but I just had to use that number cause of the reference factor :) Next chapter will be the hotseating and possibly round 2 of Jenny v Gibbs. Be sure to tune in but do be nice enough to leave a review on this chapter first. Until next time.**


End file.
